A servant's duty
by mar90t
Summary: Soy mala para el resumen pero básicamente: ella es la ama y él es su complaciente esclavo sexual. Yo no redundo, rebuzno...


***Contiene algo de Sexo sadomasoquista: Si crees no tener la madurez para estas cosas, ¡No Leas!**

* * *

*****A SERVANT'S DUTY**** (El deber de un sirviente)*****

Era una noche hermosa de luna llena, pasaban más de las doce y todos, a excepción de ellos dos, estaban dormidos. Ella lo esperaba en su oficina, de pie con un puro entre los labios y el peso de su cuerpo sobre la palma de su mano apoyada en el borde del escritorio, dando bocanadas de humo y la mirada fija en esa pared por donde aparecería. No había ni una sola lámpara encendida en medio del silencioso lugar pero era más que suficiente con la luz del satélite natural nocturno que entraba por los ventanales de la gran mansión pudiéndose distinguir claramente la esbelta silueta.

El aspecto tranquilo y sereno de su rostro enmascaraba la inquietud, las ansias de verlo turbaban su corazón al grado de sentirlo a punto de saltar y salir de su tórax; cerró los ojos para tratar de recobrar la calma y no ser descubierta, "¿porqué tarda tanto?" pensaba mientras se despojaba de la corbata y la chaqueta, desabrochando los tres primeros botones de su camisa.

-¿Deseaba verme, ama?- resonó la voz apareciendo la tan esperada figura.

-Si no lo hiciera no te hubiera llamado, ¿no crees?- respondió, observándolo atentamente aproximándose.

-Esas cosas van a matarla- refiriéndose al cigarro que fumaba la heredera.

-Al menos yo sí moriré.- cortante, seriamente tajante.

-Ciertamente, pero- hincándose para ofrecerle una reverencia.

-¡No te atrevas a cuestionarme!- interrumpió sumamente molesta. Inhaló cerrando los ojos llevando la yema de sus dedos a las sienes procurando no perder la paciencia. -Quiero que seas un buen sirviente y sepas complacer a tu ama- con un tono más manso.

-¿Y que es lo que quiere de mi esta noche?- preguntó repentinamente tan cerca de ella susurrando a su oído, pero sin tocarla todavía.

-Deja de decir estupideces, sabes lo que quiero ¡Sólo hazlo!- contestó arisca, apagando el puro contra el cenicero.

-Como ud. desee, mi ama…- dijo tomándola por los hombros, pegando y ciñendo tanto su cuerpo al de ella que el solo roce de su pecho vibrando al respirar asfixiaba de pronto lo único que la monstruosa presencia permitía a su mínimo cuerpo, pero era todo lo que había imaginado mientras esperaba, él respiraba el cálido aliento aspirando la esencia del tabaco en ella, entonces inclinó su pálida cara con la intensión de besarla pero ella la apartó para evitar los helados labios, dándole a entender que no quería esa clase de afectos, sin embargo él besó su mejilla y comenzó a plantar con esmero suaves besos siguiendo desde su tierno cuello hasta la marcada clavícula descendiendo hacia su pecho olfateando a través de la tela de su camisa su agradable perfume.

Ella no mostró conmoción alguna, aparentó no inmutarse, pero cerró sus ojos al instante de sentir su carne erizarse. Él condujo las manos frente a ella para comenzar a deshacerse del resto de la camisa blanca a medio abotonar dejando ver el delicado encaje del sujetador cuando la dueña dio una señal de negación diciéndole que eso se quedaba en su lugar y continuara hacia su parte baja; obediente, dirigió sus hábiles dedos a la pretina del pantalón de la fémina haciéndolo caer por las sutiles pero firmes caderas. Siguió el sendero de dulces besos frotando su nariz, labios y mejillas contra el tibio cuerpo a medida que se agachaba bajando hasta los tobillos el pantalón, besando, mordisqueando y lamiendo la morena piel; luego la ropa interior, observando atenta y apaciblemente arrastrar sobre la impaciente piel el fino elástico de la prenda íntima, de rodillas en el piso lo sacó lentamente por los pequeños pies, con sus enguantadas manos masajeando al mismo tiempo los delgados muslos, rodillas y pantorrillas.

Lo observó abajo perdiendo el tiempo y lo haló de los cabellos hasta tenerlo de pie frente a ella, él solo dibujó su típica sonrisa, quería desesperarla para escucharla decir cosas de doble sentido. Al ver que su ama se enfurecía decidió sosegar sus ánimos metiendo sus largas falanges en ella y ver su semblante cambiar radicalmente a uno más complacido al estimularla, y así fue. La sonrisa de él también creció al sentir como se humedecía la tela de sus guantes, señal de que había logrado su objetivo; rindiéndose al sentirlo abrió los labios para dejar salir un inevitable gemido inaudible que luego se convirtió en jadeos superficiales incontrolables cuando él empezó a acariciarla con sus dedos en ella, hasta que…

-Quita esa cara de idiota… o, oh no dejaré que sigas.- logró decir con mucha dificultad e hiperventilada.

-Complacerla es la prioridad, si realmente eso es lo que quiere…

-No dije que dejaras de hacerlo- él solamente rió al ver como se contradecía, estaba encantado, eso era lo que quería.

-Idio…ta-ah- gimió apretado los dientes aferrándose a la solapa del traje rojo del vampiro, abriendo concesivamente las piernas exigiendo más.

"Te haces el nuevo" pensó… y si, efectivamente no era la primera vez que hacían esto, los encuentros furtivos eran siempre que ella lo deseaba, cuando se le antojaba, esas noches todo giraba entorno a complacerla, eran sus órdenes; si ella quería ser besada lo atraía a ella y él la besaba, si deseaba ser tocada, ella guiaba sus manos, él llegaba hasta donde ella lo permitiera. Ella era la ama y él complaciente obedecía y disfrutaba también de los privilegios que esas noches le eran otorgados. Aunque ella fingiera no amarlo y él la amara a su manera. Tenía que hacerlo, cómo era posible que una Hellsing admitiera esa clase de sentimientos por su sirviente, un vampiro, su enemigo; había aprendido a transformar todo lo que realmente quería decirle y convertirlo en reproches, odio y hasta asco cuando sentía todo lo contrario, simulaba no desearlo porque no debía, pero anhelaba estar en sus brazos, soñaba con ser suya y que le hiciera el amor mientras le suspiraba al oído te amo, cuanto deseaba decirle que lo amaba como no tenía idea, como nunca pensó hacerlo y mostrarle su amor sin remordimientos, que no fuera prohibido, que no estuviera en contra de sus principios para amarlo libre y sin ataduras. Ésta era la única forma de estar con él y darle rienda suelta a su amor retorcido, ordenándole que satisficiera sus necesidades humanas con el pretexto de que debía obedecerle sin excusas, no le importaba cuan estúpido pudiera sonar esa razón pero ninguno de los dos se quejaba.

Lo acercó a ella tirando de su corbata, hasta que sus narices rozaron y lo besó terca y apasionadamente, estaba sedienta, abría su boca lo más que podía tratando de acaparar avariciosa e inútilmente la de él quien se abría paso con la lengua, entretejió los dedos en el negro pelo presionando su cabeza contra ella, desesperada succionaba robándose la miel de sus besos aferrándose como si fuera lo único capaz de mantenerla con vida, jalaba y mordía neciamente sus labios con afán de arrancárselos, chocaba sus dientes con los filosos de él y sus lenguas combatían ambas dominantes mientras él la hacía terminar sin romper el lazo del acaramelado y obsceno beso.

-Quiero tu frío en mí- resolló tomando las manos del nosferatu colocándolas alrededor de su cintura mientras dirigía las suyas hacia los altos hombros percibiendo el excesivo y todavía creciente bulto del que la aprisionaba en su entrepierna, él la oprimía aún más.

De repente la levantó del suelo para sentarla bruscamente sobre el escritorio y con una mano abría la cremallera de su pantalón para asomar su virilidad, los dos se observaron a los ojos mientras se sonreían perversa e impúdicamente el uno al otro y ella separaba las piernas e inclinaba el torso hacia atrás sosteniéndose con las palmas de sus manos en el mueble; podía sentir el tentador olor a las feromonas de la incitante mujer, sus cejas ligeramente levantadas, ojos grandes, fosas nasales flameantes, lengua humedeciendo sus labios y disnea: clamaba ser poseída.

La atrajo hacia él rodeando la angosta cintura con sus brazos hasta que sus pubis chocaron una contra la otra y su agudo gemido rompió el silencio al recibirlo cuando entró en ella, llenándola despacio, penetrándola suavemente, escondiendo su álgido órgano entre los ígneos repliegues cutáneos abriéndose a su paso para darle cabida, saboreando la exquisita estrechez del contacto, la sentía crispándose entorno a su férrea masculinidad queriendo derretirlo, la calidez húmeda del cuerpo femenino absorbiendo su fría esencia; sostuvo un instante para ver en su rostro la viva expresión de placer y comenzar a moverse en ella, meciéndose sensualmente, lenta y suavemente, sujetándola por las caderas fuertemente sin quitarle los ojos de encima, podía ver su aliento escapar cada vez que respiraba y hacia atrás su cabeza, sus jadeos eran música para sus oídos y prestaba mucha atención cada inaguantable vocalización mientras apreciaba sus labios abrir y cerrarse pausadamente; ella abrazó con sus piernas la cintura de su amante para no soltarlo y no se fuera a librar.

A pesar de estar en tan íntimo contacto, sus cuerpos estaban distantes el uno del otro porque esas eran las únicas partes que enlazaban a ambos uniéndolos en uno solo, ni siquiera las manos que la sostenían porque estaba la barrera de sus guantes, se miraban fijamente, retándose sin despegar la mirada mientras sus cuerpos bailaban al compás de una melodía llamada: pasión, placer y lujuria.

En cada ininterrumpido vaivén llegaba con toda su longitud posible llenando espacios anhelantes y necesitados, a lugares deseosos saciando su hambre, tocando sitios sensibles, aplacando, aquietando, alentando y animando a la misma vez; cada firme roce era un escalón a la cima a la que juntos querían llegar; entraba y salía, rígido y exacto de ella, mitigando, sometiendo y excitándola aun más.

-Si, sigue ah-así MALdito Monst…-rogaba -¡Ah! Condenada abominación… mi bestia infernal, soy tu ama… ¡obedece!-

Lo miraba sin gota ni señal de transpiración, pero ella empezaba a sentir el sudor escurrir y mojar su lomo, el calor a pesar del frío metálico que significaba él en ella, los mechones de cabello empapados en su frente, sentía hervir su sangre mientras corría por sus venas a través de su cuerpo, escuchaba latir su corazón agitado dentro de su cabeza, zumbando en sus oídos y el poco aire que tenía salir cuando exhalaba. Se arrepentía de no haberse quitado la camisa, el corpiño le impedía respirar, pero no podía usar sus manos ni decirle al que la sostenía. "¿Por qué no usa sus sombras o familiares?", pero tampoco era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, lo único que salía de su boca eran maldiciones para él quien estaba distraído en el rostro de la mujer haciéndola sufrir.

-¿Te gusta? ¿eh Integra? ¿así lo quieres? ¿quieres gritar Hellsing?... ¡Grita el nombre de quien te folla!- vociferó

-N-no me… tutetees VAMPiro… - bramó.

Los movimientos, sincronizados a pesar de la asimetría de sus cuerpos, aumentaron acelerando la intensidad, ahora eran cortos y rápidos, cortos y rápidos como la respiración de la chica, él siguió apresurando el paso, en cada embestida obtenía un alarido como respuesta y era cada vez más frenética la desesperada batalla, la brutal estampida, el violento enfrentamiento de dos cuerpos compitiendo por ser uno solo; entraba y salía impetuoso y vehemente trayéndosela con él, introducía su enorme y erecto miembro con agresividad tratando de no olvidar lo frágil que era la joven pero con la fuerza suficiente como para lastimarla y herirla produciendo un ligero sangrado a causa del daño provocado encargándose de absorberlo al mismo tiempo. Era pesada y dificultosa la respiración de ella, gimoteando incontenible, lloraba de placer al sentirlo resbalar y deslizarse haciendo fricción provocando la contracción involuntaria de los músculos de su cavidad femenina, sentía la solidez estable, entera y constante desgarrándola, dividiéndola en dos, pero gozando ese dolor tan placentero que ya ni siquiera podía maldecir, gritaba escandalosa sin importar que alguien la escuchara, talvez no podía pedirle que se detuviera, pero tampoco quería que lo hiciera, cómo interrumpir lo que la estaba excitando y satisfaciendo de alguna forma, preferiría soportar el adictivo calvario pero jamás decirle no, él era su injuriador pero también el calmante, la morfina para su dolor, su sádico demonio era la cura para su masoquismo.

Él se agarraba los jugosos glúteos de la rubia, tomaba impulso y arremetía, ella arañaba la madera del mueble, manteniéndose y apoyándose para no perder el equilibrio. Ambas pelvis refregando toscamente, ambos cuerpos convulsionaban, temblando uno contra el otro, luchando, forcejeaban con urgencia en diferentes direcciones para separarse y volverse a encontrar; eran ama y esclavo, humana y monstruo, luz y oscuridad, lo excelso y lo maldito, los contrarios, lo opuesto el uno del otro, enemigos y amantes, pero mujer y hombre, no tan diferentes después de todo, pero si complementándose.

Bastaron tres empujones más para alcanzar la gloria cuando los ataques se volvieron tardos, largos y pausados pero profundos, poderosos, eficaces y efectivos en los que se distanciaba y se retiraba casi completamente de ella para de un solo golpe volverla a acometer indiscriminadamente sin darle tiempo para ajustarse, eran suaves y desesperados los intentos de ella por retenerlo y que no se opusiera a las caricias que le ofrecía en el interior de sus hambrientas entrañas invitándolo a quedarse y terminar, quería hacerlo explotar y reventarse, sentirlo libre y esparcido en ella quien conoció la inmortalidad en lo eterno de un instante y él la brevedad de lo perpetuo y el límite de lo infinito; caderas tensas sacudiéndose encabritadas queriendo prolongar lo fugaz y acabaron juntos, la culminación del rito carnal, la demencia de éstos enfermizos y desquiciados locos amantes de mentes torcidas, él con un ronco gruñido de satisfacción y ella rugiendo iracunda el nombre de su varón.

Se dejó caer de espalda, recostándose sobre el escritorio, él gateó hacia su ama apartando las endebles rodillas y se tendió sobre ella, entre las ampliamente abiertas extremidades, con todo el peso de su osamenta y su bochornosa vestimenta sofocando la acalorada anatomía bajo la suya. Ella enredó su mano en la negra cabellera rascándola con sus dedos como si fuera un cachorro y con la otra acariciando la blanca mejilla de porcelana. Él hundió su cara en el cuello de su ama reconociendo con sus labios, dientes y lengua la bronceada piel.

Tomó con su minuciosa mano la desmedida de él, contemplando admirada lo diferentes que eran, entrelazando sus dedos…

-Te-e, eh… te... –tartamudeó -Te lo ordeno- sostuvo incoherente, improvisando al casi ser delatada por su propia boca y sus pómulos color carmín.

Lo sintió manosearla, sobando su sencillo seno moderadamente, con el dedo pulgar jugueteando con uno de sus pezones mientras lamía el otro. Podía sentir el palpitar acelerado avivando su muerto corazón, haciéndolo sentir vivo, por el contrario ella no dejaba de sorprenderse cada vez que lo tenía así de cerca al no poder sentir en él ese latido en su pecho, pero le gustaba la quietud de su cuerpo y la indescriptible paz que le transmitía al suyo.

-A sus órdenes, mi ama.- murmuró ahora con sus labios sobre los de ella besándola, sellando su boca con un tierno beso que fue correspondido, ella sintió de pronto sobre su todavía ardiente piel un escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza al sentir la gélida presencia, abrió los ojos en medio del beso para ver el contraste que hacían las pieles de sus dos cuerpos completamente desnudos entrelazándose para hacer el amor mientras ella asía la robusta espalda.

**Mi segundo intento es M tmbn, pero a veces veo a éstos dos tan distantes q imagino q si llegan a estar juntos serían… uff y más, así q todo es culpa de ellos; el siguiente será diferente ¡lo prometo! a menos q ya no quieran leerme(T_T). Siento los títulos en inglés pero no soy buena para español… ni inglés (0.o)… elijan el q les guste. Soy novata en esto, sus críticas son importantes para mí.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias x los Reviews!!!**


End file.
